The Last Night
by Tofu Leader
Summary: The last night that Kai and Sei had together was one full of love and sadness.


**Warning:** Well for those of you who don't know what I write (more than likely all of you who are reading this) I tend to write,well,HC intercourse. If you have anything against or are not mature enough to read something of that topic,then please don't. If you don't mind that and are mature enough to handle it,then please enjoy~

**The Last Night**

He cried silently,holding the hand that was on his shoulder,the hand that belonged to his most beloved person. He silently regretted ever taking that walk earlier that day.

"Hey,I thought I told you not to cry." The gentle voice of his long time love whispered,gently gripping his shoulder tighter.

It was obvious that he was holding back tears too;they had been with each other for so long,the thought of one leaving the other was just too grand.

"I'm sorry." The bluenette whispered back,closing his eyes and trying to will the tears away, "I just,I—I can't stand loosing you again."

Turning the smaller body around so that he now faced him,the brunette gently wiped the falling tears away, "I knew I shouldn't have come back,but,when I heard that I was able to see you one last time,I had to." He whispered softly,leaning his head foreword so that it touched with the other, "I love you too much."

"_God I hate you for saying those words._" The smaller of the two thought,crying more.

The hold on the others' shirt tightening, "I love you too,I—I can't imagine living without you! These past few months have been hell!" He continued to cry,moving his head away from the other.

Not knowing what else to do,the brunette,pulled his beautiful love into his body. Kissing the top of his head,weaving his fingers into the soft blue hair. Eventually his soft caressing was able to calm the other down, "I hope you don't hate me for coming to see you."

The other laughed a humorless,sad laugh, "Ha I could never hate you." He smiled slightly,reaching up to tuck away a fly away hair, "I am happy to see you...well part of me is,the other part wishes that you never came. But I'm not mad that you came...it's a conflicting feeling."

The brunette smiled, "I'm glad that you're not mad." He leaned in,kissing the bluenette softly on the lips.

Breaking away from the kiss,sighing slightly the shorter of the two looked back to the window they were standing in front of, "The snow is really beautiful."

"Mm,it is. But not as beautiful as you."

The other laughed,his sadness completely gone, "Haha,you're so cheesy."

"It may be cheesy,but it's true." The brunette smiled,twirling a stand of blue hair in between his fingers, "Gosh,I'm going to miss your beauty."

Huffing slightly,the bluenette gave a playful pout, "Is that _all_ you're going to miss?"

"No,I'm gonna miss everything of you. Your hair,your beauty,your smarts...that cute little line of freckles on the inside of your right thigh." The brunette replied,smirking at the end of his sentence.

Blushing from the intimate memory that came to his mind at the mention of his freckles,the smaller of the of the two turned around completely so that his back now faced his lover, "That's a good memory you got there." He commented,trying to will his blush away.

"Mm,I remember everything about your body. So that even when we're separated,I'll still be able to picture you perfectly."

The blush on the others' cheeks grew. Thinking over about what to do,he build up enough courage to begin his walk towards the bedroom.

The taller of the two raised an eyebrow at the direction his companion was moving to, "_I—I don't know if I should follow._" He thought to himself. Having an inner battle with the part that wanted to follow and the part that knew that in doing so would cause the separation to become that much harder.

Noticing that he wasn't being followed,the bluenette turned around slowly,feeling extremely self-conscious, "Um,would you rather continue talking here?" He asked,playing with the end of one of his sleeves.

Mentally beating himself up for causing his adorable love to feel self-conscious,the athlete began to walk towards the bedroom as well.

Once they were both seated on the bed,the awkwardness of the situation began to sink in.

"Sei,I-"

Quickly the other covered the brunette's mouth, "Please,please don't say my name."

Nodding slowly,the other gently removed the others' hand and held it in his, "I just want to ask if,if you're okay with continuing."

Looking down to where their hands intertwined,the bluenette softly nodded. He knew that in continuing,it would only cause the whole ordeal to be harder when the time came,but he also knew that this would be the last time he would be able to feel the others' body heat.

Nodding as well,the taller of the two leaned in to press a kiss on the top of the soft blue hair,slowly maneuvering them to a lying down position.

With their hands still intertwined,the brunette began to kiss down his lover's neck,paying more attention to the junction right under the jaw. He slowly kissed and sucked,knowing that it was getting to his beautiful lover,whenever he gentle squeezed his hand.

Letting go of one of the bluenette's hand, the athlete ran his hand over the sweater the other was wearing,slowly making his way to the bottom of it. Once he reached the end of it,he slowly snaked his hand inside and stopped when his love took in a deep breath of air.

"You don't need to stop,your hand was just cold,that's all."

Smiling at being reassured,he continued on with his work. He slowly caressed the soft skin that was underneath his fingertips,wanting to see that milky-white skin that he knew was underneath,he slowly pulled the article of clothing off.

Once the sweater was off,the bluenette slightly shivered due to the sudden exposure to the cold air. His lover immediately realized the others' discomfort and didn't waste anytime in lowering his head so that his lips connected to the smooth skin below.

Noticing the others' increase in breathing,the athlete smirked,kissing his way up the pale abdominal,making sure to flick into the bellybutton where he knew his beautiful lover was sensitive. When he was done playing with the smaller man's bellybutton,he continued upward toward the perfect pink nipples that had harden due to the coldness.

"I will never fully believe how beautiful your body is." The brunette whispered,teasing one of the buds with his breath.

"Nn,you say that every time." The other smiled,his eyes slightly closed in lust.

Smirking at the lewd face his lover had on, the taller of the two kissed the other passionately,using his free hand to tweak the bud he had previously been teasing.

Closing his eyes tightly due to the pleasure he was receiving,the bluenette,grabbed a fistful of the brown hair of his lover,deepening the kiss even more.

Letting go of the other hand,so that he could continue on with his work,the athlete began to unfasten the others belt and pant buttons,realizing that he wanted his lover to be in ecstasy as soon as possible to make up for the times in the future when he would not be able to give him.

Once the bluenette's pants were undone,the smaller of the two awkwardly kicked them off with the help of the other,their kiss still going.

Eventually they broke up when the bluenette gasped out in pleasure when his lover rubbed over his clothed erection, "Ah,K—wait,you too."

The other faltered his movements for a bit,wanting to hear his name come out of his love's mouth,but decided not to voice his opinion and to just get undress as well,the mood slightly killed.

While the brunette was undressing himself,the other decided to also get rid of his boxers,leaving him in the nude. When the athlete managed to take off his pullover shirt and turned around to see his lover naked and lying on the bed with lust filled eyes he almost snapped,but kept his cool and decided to also get fully unclothed.

Blushing at the nude figure of his lover,proud on display,the smaller of the two sat up slightly and decided to do something he usually would have never done,but he wanted to make sure that he would not be forgotten.

Raising up his right leg shyly,he gently hooked his knee around the neck of the brunette's,and dragged him forward, "Here's that 'cute little line of freckles' you were talking about." He said in his most seductive voice he could muster out of all his embarrassment.

Gulping audibly,the athlete stared at the freckles,his heart thumping wildly in his chest, "_He's never tried to _purposely_ seduce me_." He thought,his hand slowly reaching on the other side of that milky thigh that was right next to his face, "Yeah,it's so cute." He grunted softly,slowly kissing the line,while the hand on the thigh rubbed the skin that he was going to miss so much.

Moaning at the kiss on his thigh,the bluenette smoothed the brown hair of his lover,small beads of tears filling up his eyes,knowing that this would be the last time he would see that wonderful slightly tan skin that was a bit too rough,and always caused him to go crazy.

Choking back a sob,the smaller one slowly exhaled arching his back as the skin that was still getting kissed became more and more sensitive, "K—Kai,please stop teasing."

Stopping when hearing his name,the athlete removed him mouth from the pale skin that had turn red due to his actions, "Is,is it okay if I say your name?"

Thinking for a minuted before slowly agreeing,the bluenette sat back up and pulled his lover into a short kiss. Smiling into the kiss, the athlete place one of his hands back on the thigh,while the other slowly caressed the side of the others' body.

Leaning into the touch,the smaller one began to touch every ounce of skin he could get his hands on. He began to feel desperate and needy; arching his body so that his chest was flat against the tan skin which he loved so much. Pulling the other on top of him as he laid back down,making the kiss more passionate.

While they fought over dominance with their tongues,the taller of the two slowly moved his hand upward and downward,and purposely stopping when his fingertips brushed against the others' sensitive opening.

Moaning into the kiss when he felt Kai's fingertips brush against his entrance,the bluenette thrust his hips upward,causing his erection to rub against the lower side of Kai's stomach.

Taking that movement as an 'okay' the athlete quickly broke away from the kiss and made his way downward until he saw the small pink entrance of his lover.

"Wait Kai don't—ah!" He was cut off by the feeling of Kai's tongue slowly wetting his entrance in preparation for what was to come.

When he thought his bluenette's hole was wet enough and that he knew Sei wasn't going to be in any discomfort,Kai slowly maneuvered one finger inside,waiting for his love to adjust before adding another.

He eventually had three fingers thrusting in and out of the blue haired man's body. He also was kissing the exposed skin,every now and then teasing the weeping manhood of his lover.

"Ng,Kai,no—no more." Sei moaned,reaching down to try and stop Kai's movements.

Nodding in understanding,Kai slowly removed his fingers and all of a sudden becoming very anxious, "_This will be the last time I can make him feel so much pleasure...this will be the last time I can make love to him._" That thought alone almost made him loose control and break down crying. Instead he gently pushed aside the blue hair that was plastered to his beautiful loves' face due to sweat,and slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscles.

Letting out a shaking breath,Sei was holding back tears of his own when he felt Kai gently push his hair away.

Once Kai was fully in,the bluenette hugged the athlete tightly to his chest. Thinking that he had hurt his lover,the brunette began to worry asking if he was okay. He was about to get out when a small sob escaped the other.

"I'm—I'm fine Kai,it doesn't hurt. I—I am just going to miss you so much,and—and I just want to hold you." Sei cried softly,giving a slight movement causing the both of them to feel pleasure.

Kissing the others' neck lovingly,the athlete whispered loving things to his lover,while slowly thrusting into him.

It wasn't long before they were both craving each other and their slow thrusts became quicker. Still holding tightly onto one another, their thrusting began to speed up with their climax emerging.

"Sei,I love you!" The athlete grunted,clenching his eyes shut when the wave of pleasure took over him. The sound of his lover grunting his love to him,helped bring the bluenette to orgasm as well.

Moaning at the thrusting that still continued while he reached absolute bliss,the bluenette reached out for his lover and kissed him as much as he could,the tears still streaming down his face.

Once their wave of pleasure died down,the taller of the two was about to pull out but was stopped when Sei said he wanted to stay connect until he had to leave.

Leaning up to rest his head on the bluenette's shoulder,the athlete just kissed the pale neck and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his lover's face.

Eventually they both fell asleep,both not wanting the next day to arrive. But no matter how much they both resented wanting the other to be gone,the next morning came all to soon,and while the love of his life continued on sleeping,the brunette slid himself out,no longer being connected to the one he never wanted to leave.

He silently got dressed,and once he was done with that he gently kissed the sleeping man good-bye,and some how wished that they could reunite in another life,before he was swept away and off back to a place where he could never see his beautiful love again.

**AN:** I didn't really want to say Sei or Kai's name throughout the fic...I'm not sure why,maybe I thought it would have more meaning if they were the only ones that said it _ this was also the first fic were it was all lovey-dovey,well to me anyways,and technically they aren't twins so no bashing on the 'twincest' stuff... Welp,happy holidays to those who've read this fic. Sorry for any OOC and spelling/grammar mistakes,this was my first Uta Kata fic and I hope you all enjoyed it,please **review**.


End file.
